<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【mobK】湿热巢穴r18（架空DK脑洞向） by AthrunKira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651719">【mobK】湿热巢穴r18（架空DK脑洞向）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthrunKira/pseuds/AthrunKira'>AthrunKira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, mob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthrunKira/pseuds/AthrunKira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>新转来的那个纤细的男孩，很受欢迎。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【mobK】湿热巢穴r18（架空DK脑洞向）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>新转来的那个纤细的男孩，很受欢迎。<br/>混在人群中也算是普普通通，不过在一群嘻嘻哈哈拉帮结派的男生中是特别的一个，讲话温柔，没有攻击性，这个年纪凭着一张没长开的雌雄莫辩的脸甚至有时候还会无意识的撒娇，对班里那群犯痴的女生很是受用。<br/>“要我说啊，说不定他就是个女的！哈哈哈瞧他那个儿长的好矮，眼睛那么大，哪有男生会长那么大的眼睛啊”<br/>“不是吧，你就因为人眼睛比你大你就说他是个女的吧哈哈哈”<br/>“f**k！你才眼睛小，老子这是男人的深邃好吧！你干嘛，你维护他啊，我说他是女的就是女的”<br/>“哎呦不敢不敢，就是对他有点好奇，那张脸……让人有点嘿嘿”<br/>“……我操你不是吧，啊……不过了你这么说来之前见的时候就觉得这张脸长的太软了吧，……就你懂吧有点母，有点……”<br/>“有点骚！！”<br/>“哈哈哈哈！！”<br/>“我说啊，我们今天验验他性别吧啊~”<br/>“会不会吓到他哎……以后就不好玩了”<br/>“哎不会不会，再说了他成天和明美她们混在一起也应该给他个下马威了，看他洋洋得意的！”<br/>“好好好”<br/>……<br/>“Kira~还不走嘛”<br/>“啊，我马上，你们先走吧”电脑莹莹蓝光投在Kira的脸上，回头应了声后又很快转了回来。<br/>傍晚的教室一片混乱，kira的注意力却完全放在面前的电脑上，等到人都走光了，教室里就只剩下风扇呼呼的声音了<br/>而一声刺耳的桌椅碰撞声打破了这片宁静，kira一惊，抬头发现是那群坐在后排的男生，以为自己碍事了，匆忙合上电脑道着歉打算离开，结果被扯着手臂按回了座位。<br/>“你好啊”<br/>“怎 怎么了麽”<br/>“蹭在明美身边是不是很开心啊，胸这样搂着你手臂是不是很软”<br/>“你 你在胡说八道些什么！”kira知道应该是来找麻烦的了<br/>“你说你长了一张这么母的脸，人家明美真的会看上你么”不怀好意的手很不客气的拍了两下kira的脸<br/>“你干什么！拿开你的手！我和明美什么都没有，你找错人了！”<br/>“臭小子还敢顶嘴！就打你了今天怎么了！脸给你打烂看你还怎么勾引女生！”旁边按着kira胳膊的男生说着啪的一声一巴掌重重拍在了kira脸上<br/>kira被这一巴掌打的有点头晕目眩，还没回过神来就听刚刚问话的人继续说:“你说明天校门口贴满你裸奔的照片，女生们还会围着你转麽哈哈哈”这句话话音还没落就有人附和着来扒他裤子了<br/>“我不要！！你干嘛！放开我！”<br/>“嘿嘿嘿你不会是个女的吧”“扒他”“今天只能光着回家了哈哈哈”“哈哈哈”<br/>说话间包裹着细长腿的校服黑长裤已经被扒了一半了<br/>“！！放开我！滚开！”<br/>几双手压住滚到地上挣扎的kira<br/>带头的那个男生指挥着人把几张桌子哐哐拼到一起，拉扯着kira把他按在了中间<br/>“我操你腿太白了吧 怎么不长毛 没发育吧你哈哈哈不会是下面很小才不让扒吧”<br/>“哈哈哈没事哥哥们很爱护弟弟的别怕”<br/>“哎他腿好滑耶”<br/>裤子被完全扒掉了<br/>kira挣扎的气喘吁吁，叫喊里已经带上了哭腔<br/>“放开……你们放开！别这样……咳”<br/>“哇不是吧要哭啦哈哈哈”“你就是这样子撒娇求他们和你玩的嘛”“靠他腿真的好滑，大腿有肉哎可以腿交嘛哈哈哈”“哪有女生的软啊你有点变态啊”“真的！比我以前草过的还滑哎”<br/>kira听着越来越失控的对话，挣扎又剧烈起来<br/>“放开！放开！我不是女生……恶心！手拿开 ！”<br/>“恶心？那今天就一定要恶心一下你”<br/>说话的男生一把扯开了kira挂在身上的白衬衣，扣子叮铃当啷的掉在桌子地板上<br/>“哇乳头粉红色的耶你真的是女生吧”说着有人就去扯他的四角裤“让我摸摸看有没有长jb”<br/>“啊放开！呜呜呜啊放开，对不起我不会再和明美说话了对不起放过我吧”<br/>已经没有用了，周围的男生们在这场闹剧里已经兴奋起来了，那些用来找茬的借口已经被抛之脑后<br/>身上最后一块布料已经被扯坏，腿间被粗暴的揉搓了下，kira尖叫着躲避，却被恶意的嬉笑包围，更多的手摸上了他的腿他的乳头他的腿间 伸进他的嘴里勾着他的舌头<br/>“哎老大你艹过男生没你好熟练哦哈哈哈”<br/>“那必须艹过，带劲好吧，记得3班的那个眼镜仔不我开的苞，你放学去二楼厕所说不定能遇上他“接客”哈哈哈”<br/>这个被称为老大的人正暴力的捏着kira的舌头玩弄，kira的呼救求饶通通都变成了模糊暧昧的呻吟<br/>“嘶，还没艹呢就叫起来啦 今天来值了 我都硬了”<br/>“还不感谢我出的主意哈哈哈得让我第一个”<br/>kira手腕被抓在头顶，舌头被捏的疼痛想呕，不知道谁正在揉捏他受到惊吓根本没有反应的性器，大腿也被按开，不知道几只手在又摸又掐，细白的皮肉已经变得青青紫紫了，他发不出声音来 眼泪止不住的涌出来，挣扎已经完全不奏效了，甚至还感觉到了湿漉漉的手指在他的后穴处揉弄<br/>kira从喉间发出啊啊的声音，猛的挣扎了一下，捏着他舌头的手一下没按住松了手<br/>“呜啊啊啊啊啊放过我吧，不要这样，我是男生啊……为什么要做这种事情呜呜呜啊啊对不起对不起放过我吧”<br/>已经没有人理会他在说什么了，那一双双盯着他哭成一团的脸和不断溢出泪水的绯红眼角的眼睛眼神都变了，眼睛已经从他身上挪不去了，口水都要流出来了<br/>那个说要第一个上的老大喘着粗气把kira的大腿顶的更开了，kira的大腿根被扯的生疼，大手胡乱的揉捏着大腿根那一片柔软可怜的肉，kira那根秀气可爱的性器在之前不断的摧残中半立了起来，穴口被kira自己的口水湿润了些许，还在被各种揉弄着，老大从口袋里掏出一堆东西啪的砸桌子上<br/>周围气氛一下子高涨起来”<br/>“哇靠！！还是老大想的周全！套子都买了两盒，还有这润滑剂看上去是不久前新上的催情款哎”<br/>“是不是很贴心，还是桃子味的”老大拿起那个润滑剂噗嗤挤了一堆在kira腿间，甜腻腻的水果味弥漫开来 周围也一片刺啦刺啦的包装撕开的声音。<br/>“我不要……我不要做！！你放开我吧求求你了求求你放过我吧”<br/>“撒娇不管用哦宝贝”为首的低头凑近kira低声说到“只会让我更想艹死你”<br/>说着咬住了kira湿润的嘴唇，舌头伸进去勾住躲避的小舌纠缠。手下也没停，把那坨润滑剂已经被体温捂热了顺着kira的性器流到了后穴，大手安抚了一下小可爱就用着力揉开了已经张开了小嘴的后穴，探了一根手指进去<br/>“呃啊啊啊……啊……啊不要我不要我不要我不要呜呜呜呜啊”kira用力躲避着黏腻滚烫的吻，而旁边凑过来的手用力压住了他挣动的腿，旁边人都没闲着，有人对他的胸情有独钟，低头舔弄噬咬个不停，快感冲击的kira一抖一抖的，所有的反抗都被压制，不知道是药力还是这身体太敏感，感觉快感蚀骨而来。<br/>身上所有的敏感的地方都被粗暴的欺负后面的小嘴也已经能吃下三根手指了，kira也哭累了 ，被快感侵蚀的身子也软成一滩，周围有人已经看着他的淫态喘着粗气揉搓着胯下，这边看他下面的小嘴已经开始会吮会吸了，就把手指撤了去，kira昏沉的脑袋以为要脱离苦海了，没想到这时穴口换上了更加湿润粗硬的东西，来回顶弄着，穴口贪婪的嘬住了这即将侵犯进来的凶器。<br/>这换来了kira一瞬的清醒，尖叫着要远离，疯了一般的踢弄双腿，而围着他的恶魔们被这白花花的肉晃花了眼，为首的恶狠狠的一顶，低下头把所有尖叫堵在了那柔软可口的唇瓣中。<br/>kira被顶的腰痉挛着挺起，双手在空中乱抓着，下一瞬又被恶魔们按压吞吃进了黑暗。<br/>下面的小嘴脆弱又贪婪的咬着骇人的凶器，里面的汁水都被挤了出来，噗嗤噗嗤的勾着恶魔们的心。大手毫不留情的按着kira抽搐的<br/>小腹，一下一下的重重捣在kira深处，kira无处挣扎，只能绝望的扭动着，眼泪都快要流干了，哭喘着求饶，只求来追逐着他的一双双手，和一个个湿润黏腻的吻，下身被用力的捣弄，恶魔们也没放过他湿漉漉的唇瓣，小舌被捉住亲吻，手指卡住想要合住的牙齿，腥臭散发热气的性器拍打在kira脸上，下一瞬就捅进了被蹂躏的唇瓣中。<br/>傍晚的风变得凉爽起来，光也变的暗淡，kira已经看不清他面前起伏的是谁了，也不知道是第几回高潮了，小可爱已经软哒哒的了有点发痛，后穴被磨的水淋淋的，后面已经有人开始射在里面了，有精斑糊在大腿根他也已经无法阻止了，乳头肿了起来已经破皮了一碰就痛，嘴里都是腥膻的味道，嘴角也被磨破了，泪水流干了，眼前一片模糊，身体还在晃动，仿佛永远没有结束。</p><p>“”说起来新转来的那个纤细的男孩，好像很受欢迎。”<br/>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>